Odiaba la Navidad
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Todos saben que crecí sin padres, sintiendo el desprecio de todos en la aldea. Lo que nadie sabia de mi es que en un principio yo Odiaba con fuerza la Navidad; acompáñenme para que les diga que fue lo que paso a lo largo de mi vida para que empezara a querer esta fiesta. Digan todos Juntos "FELIZ NAVIADAD"


**Odiaba la Navidad**

Desde que puedo recordar, solo se me pasan imágenes que darían pena y lastima. Recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que se celebró esté día, todos se veían muy felices, los adultos iban y venían por todas partes, los niños cantaban canciones sobre un hombre llamado santa y de sus renos. Todos sonreían y decían que los niños buenos recibirían regalos; mientras que los niños malos solo tendrían carbón.

-Recuerden niños, si quieren un regalo de Santa Clos deben ser muy buenos o les dejara un trozo de carbón. Dijo una de las cuidadoras.

-Sí. Respondieron todos los niños sonrientes.

-Bien. ¿Quién quiere ayudar con la decoración del árbol navideño? Pregunto la cuidadora.

-Yo, yo, yo. Decían los niños levantando las manos.

Por aquel entonces pensé que todos en el orfanatorio recibirían carbón y que Santa me daría una familia, después de todo todos eran muy malos conmigo y pedir un papá y una mamá no era mucho pedir. Fui un tonto; cuando llego la navidad espere que todos tuvieran el carbón que se merecían, pero todos tenían muchos juguetes, ropa nueva y libros para colorear. En cuanto a mí, no tuve nada, ni siquiera el tal dichoso carbón del que escuché tanto.

Desde entonces no creía en la navidad ¿Qué sentido tenia creer en algo que solo te recuerda lo solo que puedes estar? Solo estaban resaltando el hecho que nadie está interesado en mí. Con el tiempo solo la considere una fiesta más de tantas en las que muchos me usarían como tiro al blanco y para reírse de las lágrimas y suplicas que hago al no tener a nadie que me cuide y quiera. Incluso cuando pasaba algo de tiempo con Hokage-jisan me sentía bastante solo, ya que jisan tenía a su propia familia. Durante la academia me molestaba cuando todos hablaban de cómo se las pasarían con sus familias y a los lugares que irían. Sé que por aquellos días era muy malo de mi parte, pero quería que todos sufrieran, que supieran lo mal que yo me lo paso al estar solo y que era pasar las festividades solo.

-El grupo de los 9 novatos está formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Dijo Iruka-sensei a todos en el salón.

-¿Sensei no se supone que ese idiota reprobó el examen de graduación? Grito uno de los chicos del lugar y pude ver como Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Kiba fruncían el ceño diciendo claramente **"Me avergüenza estar con este tipo"**.

-Naruto se ganó el rango al realizar una misión de rango C empleando todos los conocimientos que aprendió y también fue capaz de manejar un Jutsu que muy pocos ninjas son capaces de manejar. Responde Iruka-sensei, sé que trata de defenderme, pero las opiniones nunca cambian sin ver los hechos.

En la época que era un genin recién salido de la academia esperaba con ansias las festividades, tendría la oportunidad de pasar las fiestas con mis compañeros; tal como pasaba con todos los shinobis que veía a diario. Tuve que comprar la comida fuera de la aldea, aprovechando la ocasión en que estaba en una misión en solitario. Para mi suerte el local era atendido por un ninja que se alejó de la vida Shinobi al perder una pierna.

-Veo que llevas bastantes alimentos, ¿algo en especial? Me pregunta curioso.

-Sí, celebrare las fiestas con todos mis compañeros. Le respondo animado, que tonto era.

-Me alegra que puedas festejar con todos ellos, te hare un descuento por la gran cantidad que llevas y el descuento que se le hace a todos los shinobis.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-¿Quieres que la selle en pergaminos para que se mantengan caliente hasta el día de las fiestas? Hay personas que no les gusta la comida recalentada.

-Sí por favor, muchísimas gracias.

Fue la primera vez que una persona era amable conmigo, que me cobra de forma justa y honesta. En Konoha siempre me cobraban el doble o el triple del precio que marcaban y para mejor los alimentos estaban en mal estado, casi siempre con un olor repugnante. Les di a todos, una nota que indicaba el cómo podían llegar a mi departamento y la hora; estaba ansioso por verlos, limpié de pieza a cabeza todo el lugar ya que no muchos les gustarían estar entre tazas de ramen y ropa sucia. Espere con calma tres horas teniendo experiencia de las tardanzas de Kakashi-sensei, pero al esperar cinco horas ya me estaba haciendo la idea que nadie vendría. Por lo menos Sasuke pudo venir, no lo condenarían por el hecho que pase un rato con un compañero. Fue una de tantas decepciones, por lo menos pudieron decime por una carta o hablarme de frente para decirme que no podrían venir o que ya tenían planes, lo único bueno que pude sacarle de mi desdicha es que tenía comida comestible para un buen tiempo.

Cuando llego Tsunade Sengu, me hice la tonta ilusión que pasaría las fiestas con ella. Pero como siempre mi destino para estos temas es equivocarme; la anciana se emborracho más de lo habitual y Shizune debía cuidarla. ¿No se supone que es la vieja la que debería estar cuidando a Shizune y no al revés? Pareciera que Shizune actúa más como madre de la vieja Tsunade que la propia Tsunade como madre o maestra. La única diferencia es que el Sabio Pervertido me invito a comer y me dio un regalo por estas fechas festivas, me dejo un sobre con mucho dinero, la mitad de lo que debe la anciana; un cuaderno, una pluma muy elegante y un libro de los guerreros más famosos de la historia. Fue la primera vez en que alguien me daba un obsequio, no eran la gran cosa; pero para mí significaba mucho. Se convirtieron en mayores tesoros sin importar las intenciones del Sabio Pervertido, para mí me dio la sensación que tenía al menos una persona que me valoraba y quería que tuviera algo para recordarle.

Durante el viaje de entrenamiento que hicimos en parte me molestaba que intentara llevarme a los lugares que a él le gustaba frecuentar, pero en otras ocasiones nos divertimos mucho y me cuidaba no como un maestro lo haría si no como lo haría un padre o mejor dicho un abuelo. La idea que fuera realmente mi abuelo me gustaba bastante, no me importaba si era el rabo verde que era. Me enseño muchas cosas, me ayuda en otras y a pesar que lo hacía enojarse me perdonaba y me daba consejos para ser una buena persona. Cuando llegaba la navidad íbamos a diferentes lugares con juegos, cines, restaurantes y veíamos los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban por las fiestas; no podía pedir mejor regalo de Navidad que el estar con una persona que me cuidaba y veía casi como su igual.

Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no puedo asimilar nada de lo sucedido, me lo pasaba tan bien con Jiraiya que me había olvidado de Akatsuki. Fue como una dura bofetada de realidad cuando paso el secuestro y muerte de Gaara luego siguieron, le siguió la misión fallida del espía en las fías de Orochimaru, la muerte de Asuma-sensei, la derrota de esos dos sujetos casi inmortales, la búsqueda de Sasuke, la lucha entre los dos Uchihas, la muerte de Jiraiya-Shisou, la invasión y destrucción a Konoha, el encuentro con mis padres, la confirmación de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el conocer y entrenar con Killer Bee, la aparición que hicimos los dos en el campo de batalla, la lucha titánica que la alianza, los Hokages revividos tuvimos contra el Jubii y Madara, la lucha contra Kaguya y cómo olvidar el último enfrentamiento que Sasuke y yo tuvimos; no me sentía con ánimos de celebrar la fiestas. Pero todos esta vez vinieron para levantarme los ánimos y demostrar que estarían cerca de mí.

Desde que era niño odiaba esta celebración por no tener una familia, en mi época de genin aprecié el tiempo que pasaba con Jiraiya lo más cercano a una familia que pude llegar a tener. Cuando termino la guerra me la pasaba bien con todos mis amigos, en ocasiones decidía pasar las fiestas con Gaara y sus hermanos siendo los únicos que me entienden un poco más; rara vez soy invitado a Kumogakure por parte de Bee para hacer raps de mal gusto. También visitábamos la tumba que Bee hizo para Yugito, la ex Jinchuriki de Matatabi. Eso me hizo recordar que los demás tampoco tenían tumbas en sus propias tierras, me molestaba que después de la guerra no los reconociera como personas o shinobis. Les dije a Bee y Gaara que hiciéramos un santuario exclusivo para los Jinchurikis, así cuando los tres dejemos el mundo nos dejarían en ese lugar para descansar con nuestros hermanos Jinchurikis; me alegro bástate que Kabuto conservara y preservara sus cuerpos a pesar que no necesitaba de mucho. Fue difícil conseguir objetos que les pertenecieran o que fueran valiosos para cada uno de ellos, lo que en parte me molesto fue que a nadie le importaba la verdad de Yagura. Él era un buen hombre, con buenas intenciones; solo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con alguien como Obito Uchiha y ser una marioneta. El Santuario de los Jinchurikis no tardó mucho en ser construido e incluso Killer Bee, Gaara y yo dejamos lo que era más valioso en el Santuario, cada objeto con una foto de su dueño y una leve descripción de lo que le sucedió, quien era y lo que más anhelaba en la vida. Ese fue el regalo navideño que les di a mis hermanos, espero encontrarme con ellos algún día.

Ahora a mis 25 años puedo sentir lo que es la calidez de una persona que te ama de verdad, mi lugar soleado, la flor más bella del lugar y la que esta sanado cada cicatriz de mi corazón me dio un regalo que solo ella podría darme. La oportunidad de tener una familia, los dos juramos amar al pequeño niño que está en su vientre, esperando con ansias las oportunidades de abrazarlo, cuidarlo y darle todo el cariño que nuestros padres nos dieron. Y cuando llega la navidad Santa Clos siempre le dará un regalo por que será un niño muy bueno.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama, el zorro de las 9 colas, el esposo de Hinata Uzumaki y futuro padre de un pequeño Uzumaki que nacerá en ocho meses. Está en mi confesión de por qué espero la Navidad con ansias esta etapa de mi vida.


End file.
